


Interference

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient History, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The archangel Raphael once beat Asmodeus





	Interference

“Oy! Asmodeus!” The demon prince had just barely started to turn his head when Crowley’s fist connected with his jaw. He was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground hard, pinned down by the other as he wrapped his hands around his throat. “Fuck you!” Crowley snarled.

He bared his teeth, trying to shove the other off of him. That accursed vapor that had driven him out of that marital bedroom was still clouding his senses and he grunted as he tried and failed to shake Crowley off. “Traitor!” he grunted.

“Killing seven newly husbands just because you want the women for yourself? Not today,” he hissed down at him. “She said no! You’re going to learn to respect that!” He squeezed hard around his physical throat, refusing to let up until there was a crack and Asmodeus was discorporated and forced out of his shell. 

Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was already coming up with a story as he got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his robes. He and Asmodeus had never liked each other, even before the Fall. This was just an excuse for him to tamper with the other’s plans. 

“One of them angels did it,” Crowley murmured as he walked away, “I bet they just used my face and everything!”

Lucifer stared at Crowley hard when he tried this lie later in Hell. In the end however he had looked away, commenting that the archangel Raphael had been the one to interfere with Asmodeus and not Crowley. 


End file.
